


Wrong Spell

by ohbyunhunn



Series: Wrong Spell [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Body Swap, F/M, Gay Panic, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Miya Twins, Miya Siblings, Miya Twins Week 2020, Potions, Reader is a Miya, Romantic Comedy, Siblings, Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments, yer a wizard Miya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbyunhunn/pseuds/ohbyunhunn
Summary: “Why the fuck would they mess with us?”“Who knows? Love? Lust? Luck?”-When you are a bunch of dumb teenage magic practitioners attempting to tackle romance, maybe drawing some dodgy spells can help make your crush return your feelings? Or maybe it’s like saying “oh sorry, I got the wrong number”, but not really? Either way, that might actually work. And that’s the beauty of intentional “mistakes”.And you know for sure that the wrong spell trick will definitely work on your brother Atsumu, being the hopeless romantic that he is. So once it actually happens to him, how would you and Osamu go about it?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Wrong Spell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Spell Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shapeshift into a cat's paw," you whisper.
> 
> Osamu's focus on the video is disrupted when he feels an excruciating sting in his left hand, making him shift his attention to it. He hisses in pain with eyes gawked and filled with horror, witnessing the black fur growing out of his skin while his fingers turning shorter and thicker and fingernails now changing into claws. The second you and Atsumu begin to laugh, Osamu screams, throwing your phone away to hold his paw in fright.
> 
> "Holy fuck! What did you do?" he yells and then whimpers, not able to decide on panicking or expressing his aching pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember the day one prompt of this year's Miya Twins Week... yes, the body swap one... this is the brain child of it...

It is a normal weekday morning. You are eating breakfast, slouching over the kitchen island. You spoon some granola pieces into your mouth while watching Netflix on your phone that's currently resting against the milk carton that you made out to be a makeshift stand. The two bar stools to your right are still waiting to be occupied by your twin brothers. You glance at the digital clock on the oven across the kitchen, checking if you guys are running late or not; there are at least twenty minutes more before you should leave.

Atsumu is the first to enter the space after you, looking fresh in his school uniform; a white shirt matched with black slacks and a striped maroon tie. You pay your brother no heed, keeping focus on the show running. He puts his bag and robe down on the far right chair before heading towards the toaster that's placed on the counter across the kitchen island and dropping two slices of bread in. While waiting for his toasts to be ready, Atsumu leans his back against the counter edge with arms crossed and watches you. He takes notice of the textbook that is splayed open beside your bowl.

"Are you studying or watching?" Atsumu tries to make small talk.

You paused your show, "revising. Might have a quiz today."

"No wonder you're early," he comes closer to drag the textbook towards him. "Quiz on what?"

"Shapeshifting spell," you answer, stuffing your mouth with more cereal.

"I sucked at that," Atsumu scans the open page for a few seconds.

"Oh my God, yes. It's hella hard. Normal shapeshifting is alright but if you have to shapeshift something to follow a certain shape, the pentagram's just ridiculous," you complain and Atsumu nods in agreement as he returns the textbook back to you.

He then hears the sound of a door closing from upstairs. A wicked idea forms in his head which translates into a smirk that appears on his face. "Do you want to practise?" Atsumu tilts his head towards the stairs, signalling Osamu's arrival.

You return his smirk with a devilish grin, "why not?"

Osamu comes into view and joins his siblings, not sensing your malicious intent to prank him. He gets a bowl for himself before settling down in the vacant seat beside you and pouring some of the same cereal as yours into it. You remove your phone away from the milk carton so that Osamu can pick it up. You then quit Netflix as it will not be needed as your entertainment anymore.

Atsumu's toasts jump out of their slots, the springing sound alerting him that they are ready. He turns away to collect them, acting as if everything is normal, while you begin to distract Osamu and put your plan to work.

"Samu-nii chan," you call for his attention and he hums in reply, "can we try making this potion?"

You pass him your phone, playing a potion brewing video on TikTok (that you actually, genuinely wanted to show him) that you have saved and he takes it without question, giving it silent attention. While his right hand is occupied with your phone, he rests his left hand on the island's surface, which makes things easier for you. You quickly recall the pentagram design that you have studied for the shapeshifting spell and inhale a long, quiet breath.

Exchanging one last look with Atsumu, who gives you an approving nod, you bring your index finger close to Osamu's hand to sketch invisible shapes out of air. The unseen energy that you have drawn in your wake conjures yellow sparks of light into existence, forming a small, glowing pentagram. It produces a soft crackle, mimicking the flow of electricity and radiating a comforting heat.

"Shapeshift into a cat's paw," you whisper before flicking the pentagram lightly to stamp it onto Osamu's skin. It disappears into his hand as the spell starts taking effect.

Osamu's focus on the video is disrupted when he feels an excruciating sting in his left hand, making him shift his attention to it. He hisses in pain with eyes gawked and filled with horror, witnessing the black fur growing out of his skin while his fingers turning shorter and thicker and fingernails now changing into claws. The second you and Atsumu begin to laugh, Osamu screams, throwing your phone away to hold his paw in fright.

"Holy fuck! What did you do?" he yells and then whimpers, not able to decide on panicking or expressing his aching pain.

"Practicing," you wheeze in the midst of your laughter.

Osamu grabs you by the shoulder with his normal hand, bunching the fabric of your shirt up in his fist, "reverse this back! I have a presentation today, you dumb ass!!"

"Oh, shit. Right," Atsumu grimaces when he is reminded of the task and proceeds to panic as well because their uptight History teacher will _not_ appreciate Osamu's paw. He will definitely think they are not taking his class seriously and trying to be funny to distract their classmates. The last time that happened, Atsumu and Osamu failed the class and had to retake it. It cannot happen again.

Atsumu scrambles to get your textbook, flipping to a few pages forward to look for the needed spell, "have you learned the reversal spell?" he asks you, face scrunched up as he skims through the passages and pictures.

Looking at how serious Atsumu is now, the remnant of your laughter fades away from your face, "oh... I haven't..."

"You must be fucking kidding me," Osamu lets out an exasperated sigh, looking at you and Atsumu in disbelief and annoyance. "Tsumu, you know we've got the presentation!"

"I know, I know! I just forgot! Fuck, why is it so complicated?" Atsumu bites on his lower lip, his finger following the words penned down as he reads on the instructions to perform the reversal spell. "Give me your ha- paw."

Osamu squints his eyes at Atsumu, doubting if he should trust his twin or not.

"C'mon, man! Let me try," Atsumu coaxes. Osamu holds his paw out, realising that time is running out and they would have to leave for school soon. Atsumu takes the black paw into his hand and just like you did, he inhales a deep breath before starting to draw invisible shapes in the air that then forms a glowing yellow pentagram.

"Revert," he whispers, before flicking it onto Osamu's thick black fur of his paw while silently wishing that he gets the spell right this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I hope this chapter will make you stay for another next week?? 🥺 Don't be shy to leave comments and feedbacks, I'd love to hear what you think!! 😋
> 
> p/s fun fact Spell Siblings is a pun for well, because they're siblings who use spells, but also this whole chapter basically spells how a relationship with siblings is


	2. History 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu seems like he's about to break the pen he's holding into half while Osamu scratches his temple with his middle finger, a quiet "fuck you" for you. You and Suna stifle some giggles at their reactions as you plop back into your seat.
> 
> The History teacher clears his throat, "answer the question, Miya. I was wondering the same thing too. I know I said you're free to choose what to present on, but isn't yours very... elementary? Even though this is an entry level History class, I expected more since you're seniors."
> 
> "Aw man," Suna chortles, "if they fail this class again... you're a part of the reason."

"What if... I told you all that practitioners like us used to be able to roam the earth as we wished?" Atsumu starts, a smug look on his face as if he is about to reveal a huge secret. Osamu, who is sitting behind the class computer to control their slide show, rolls his eyes. He hates it when Atsumu presents because he tends to act overly dramatic.

"They're able to be found anywhere in Japan, and even though they're a minority, practitioners and non-practitioners lived in harmony together. They're accepted and even trusted to govern states alongside non-practitioners; taking on important roles as ministers and such. Sounds pretty sweet, right?"

Atsumu then pauses for a second to cue Osamu to move on to the next slide. The screen flickers, now projecting six pictures of professional looking men and women in suits with their names underneath, "these people are examples of distinguished figures who made sure our law and order were in place so that the peace between practitioners and non-practitioners was kept in check when they lived together. They drafted the constitution that we are still using to this day."

"This woman," Atsumu points to one of the pictures on his slide, "Ota Shiori, was the person who campaigned for the famous safety law to be sanctioned. It was designed to protect non-practitioners from unlawful usage of magic on them. She truly believed that, in no circumstances should they feel threatened by the power that they were not blessed with. And the practitioners were cautious about this matter. They made sure not to hurt anyone with their magic."

"However, circa 1850s, non-practitioners began a purging movement, fueled by a rising political party, called Chōwa, who wanted to be in power," Atsumu gestures to Osamu. He taps on the keyboard and the slide changes. There are pictures of protests and violent acts on the screen, assumed to be inflicted on practitioners. Low murmurs and soft gasps can be heard filling the lecture hall. There is tension in the air.

"To them," Atsumu continues, riding on the mood of the class and using a serious tone, "for as long as practitioners were living among non-practitioners, they would not be able to hold absolute administration because they thought we could topple them down with our magic anytime. That scared them a lot."

Osamu then stands up to continue where Atsumu left off, "the purge had forced magic practitioners to move and live in isolation, away from others, just to ensure their safety," but unlike Atsumu, his voice is indifferent. He has a mind map displayed and it shows a list of town names. "They began to find new lands to start fresh and due to their small numbers, the community was scattered all over the country. They built small towns where they could live amongst their own people and keep to themselves to stay out of trouble.”

Osamu points to the screen, “these are the magic towns established over the years that we know of, including ours; Taishi. It is the only town in Hyōgo which houses magic practitioners since the year 1957, a settlement where we can exercise spells freely and a place called home for us to live in peace. Fun fact; Tokyo is the only prefecture that has more than one magic town," Osamu appears dead panned, making it very hard for the audience to be convinced that it is, indeed, a fun fact.

He taps on the keyboard again. This time, the Hyōgo prefecture's map is presented beside a picture of three men in suits standing side by side.

"However, it is also important to note that there are people out there who do not share Chōwa's sentiment towards the magic community and are accepting of us," he informs, "our small town has its secret hold hidden by the cities of Tatsuno and Himeji. They envelop and give us the protection that we need from being exposed to the rest of the world. It's an agreement they made decades ago with us, even before the name Taishi came to exist, to repay the practitioners for helping them during the age of wars. These three men, Mori Daigo, Abe Genta and Ikeda Hide, were the leaders back then who came up with the peace treaty that is still in effect up until today."

"Here are some interesting facts on Taishi," Osamu skips to the following slide, "we have a population of around thirty thousand. Our school, Inarizaki, was founded by Abe Genta. The famous Kudo Street was named after Kudo Kazuki, the first practitioner who built our town. Kudo Street gains its popularity as a place to get magical supplies in the 70s..."

"Gosh, _interesting_ facts?" you whisper to your friend beside you. The two of you are sitting at the far back of the hall, "his face doesn't reflect it at all. Appear a bit more enthusiastic, man."

Suna yawns, "as if he gives a shit."

"I'm hungry," you huff.

"If we hadn't joined this class for _fun_ , we would already be eating right now," Suna side-eyes you.

"Hey, _you_ also thought it's a _fun_ idea to see the twins present!" you jeer back. "And in case you forgot, we can leave anytime. We're literally sitting beside the door."

"Nah, let's ask the presenters some mind-boggling questions while we're already here," Suna waves his hand lazily.

"See, isn't this a better way to spend our free period?" you smirk.

Suna grins back at you, "go do your work, Satan."

"Any questions?" Atsumu implores to the class. The two of you sit straight and draw your attention back to the front after realising that the presentation is over.

You see no hands raised. Nice, an impassive class; the perfect audience. You put your hand up, catching Atsumu's eyes. He points at you with a smile, "yes, at the back there?"

However, his smile vanishes instantly when you stand up, finally taking notice of you and Suna, who are intruding the class. He glares at you as a warning.

"I have some questions," you announce, ignoring the invisible daggers he's throwing at you, "aren't you two fifth year students? Why did you choose _basic_ history to present on? Weren't there any other challenging topics that you could've tackled on?"

Atsumu seems like he's about to break the pen he's holding into half while Osamu scratches his temple with his middle finger, a quiet "fuck you" for you. You and Suna stifle some giggles at their reactions as you plop back into your seat.

The History teacher clears his throat, "answer the question, Miya. I was wondering the same thing too. I know I said you're free to choose what to present on, but isn't yours very... _elementary_? Even though this is an entry level History class, I expected more since you're seniors."

"Aw man," Suna chortles, "if they fail this class again... you're a part of the reason."

"Nah, Morita-sensei will let them pass this time," you respond, "I don't think he wants to see them again next year for the third time."

"Lol, imagine having to take an entry level History course three times in the span of six years at this school."

"Hm, maybe it's something only the twins can achieve."

"Look at him spewing bullshit," Suna snickers at Atsumu, who is trying to justify his and Osamu's presentation topic to his best ability.

"His expertise anyway," you scoff, not even paying attention to what Atsumu is saying.

Suna nods in agreement, “I feel bad but I’m really enjoying this.”

“They’re gonna be so pissed off,” you cackle.

"Any more questions?" Atsumu addresses the whole class.

"Oh shit, my turn," Suna raises a hand up.

"Don't let Morita-sensei see you or we'll get kicked out," you remind him in a low voice. Suna only stands up half of his height, hiding from Morita's view behind the rows of students sitting in front of him.

Once Atsumu catches his raised hand and makes eye contact with Suna, he mouthes a "fuck you" at him. Unfortunately, he doesn't really have a choice other than answering, "yes?"

"Do you know if the samurai practised magic?"

A snort escapes from you upon hearing Suna’s question. You then see a text come in from Osamu, who must’ve sent it from behind the computer while everyone was paying attention to Suna just now. It says "I'm gonna feed you two shit tomorrow". You almost lose it seeing how pressed Osamu is right now— it’s a rare sight. You reply with “sounds good 😋” to him and he sends a middle finger emoji back.

Ah, what better way to enjoy the trivial life as a student other than being a pain in your brothers’ asses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading till the end!! World building is my passion LMAO jk it's super hard I love creating it but writing it?? Phew... Anyway, this is just to give context of the AU they're in!! Hope it gave you a good idea!


	3. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Which school is hosting the festival this year?" Osamu then prompts.
> 
> "Fukurodani, right?" you recall the school name that was printed on the form you filled up earlier.
> 
> "Yes," Kita confirms, "Fukurodani Academy."
> 
> “Fukurodani’s cool,” Suna compliments, “but I wonder if they can top Seijoh’s festival last year.”
> 
> “Oh yes, that was fun!” Atsumu seconds him. He stares into the distance for a second to think, “the only downside was how they only let fourth year students and above to join the contests. The festival's great but last year was definitely the best for me. The duels were crazy, man.”

The lunch traffic in the dining hall right now is no joke. You are squeezing through hundreds of hungry students trying to look for Suna, who is supposedly saving a seat for you somewhere. Well, he better. You bought him the bento that he wanted, so the least he could do is find a place for you to eat your lunch together.

Slipping past some familiar faces with a "hi" and avoiding the rest, you manage to get to your usual table at the end of the hall only to find Suna missing. You click your tongue while turning around to see if he is nearby. Maybe he was too late to get that table and chose another one.

However, instead of Suna, you see Kita making his way towards you through the crowd.

"Miya," he greets.

"Yo, Kita-san. What's up?" you play it cool while your heart thumps loudly in your chest.

"I need to talk with you about the festival," he informs, hand reaching into his bag for a file holder.

"Oh, right! I was gonna look for you to sign up," you rummage through your backpack to look for a pen.

Kita hands you a piece of form, "the twins have signed up for you. They're just not sure what's your student ID and I need your signature too."

You roll your eyes, "when will they ever stop making decisions for me?"

"I thought you wanna go?" Kita frowns.

"I am. But, the fact that they still sign these things up for me..." you accept the form Kita offered, "I can do it on my own. I'm in my fourth year already, y'know?"

Kita smiles, "I think they just want to make sure that you come. They said something about turning it into a family trip?"

It's your turn to frown at Kita, "this is literally a school thing. What the hell are those two thinking?"

The guy shrugs, "well, you know them."

"They're embarrassing," you shake your head, filling up whatever boxes the twins have left empty.

"And you're one of them too," Kita reminds. You look at him to rebut but unable to find the right words. He's right.

With a sheepish smile, you hand the form back to him, “I'm sorry that there are three of us now in the club.”

"At least you're polite,” he takes the form back and slides it into his file holder. “Thanks.”

_“Only with you,”_ you think, remembering Atsumu and Osamu’s advice not to cross him. And also because you want to be on his good side.

“No problem. By the way, isn't there a fee?” you ask while searching through your backpack again to find your wallet.

Kita raises a hand up, telling you it's fine, “your brothers paid for you already.”

You stop in your track, “oh.” Whatever ill feelings you had for the twins just now disappeared, replaced by some sort of comfort.

“Have you had lunch?” he questions.

“I'm actually looking for Suna. We're supposed to eat together.”

“I saw him with your brothers around here just now. I'm joining them.”

“Oh, cool. Let's go together then.”

Kita nods and starts surfing through the crowd with you behind him. You follow closely, not wanting to lose him but in the middle of all those uniformed students, Kita starts to look no different from the others.

Out of nowhere, someone bumps into you, knocking you out of your path and you are disoriented for a moment. Gathering yourself back quickly, you found your footing again in no time, but Kita has dissolved into the mass. Alarmed by the sudden lost, you look around like a nervous chick trying to find its mom, drowned in the sea of people.

“Oi.”

You feel someone nudging your arm. It's Osamu, with a tray of food in his hands. You sigh in relief to see him. He juts his mouth out towards your east, pointing at where he's sitting at. You can see a blotch of gray hair and hear Atsumu’s laugh now.

“Can’t believe I lost Kita-san in the crowd. We were together!” you grumble, resuming your walk with Osamu.

“You lost him or did he leave you?” he teases.

“No way he'd leave me,” you glare at him even though his words made your heart sink.

“Kidding! That's why I said, it's a lost cause. I've never seen him lay his eyes on anyone. And knowing how useless you are around your crushes... it's not gonna go anywhere."

Osamu's truthful words cause you to press your lips together in annoyance. You wanted to respond but the both of you have arrived at the six-seater table to join Atsumu, Suna and Kita.

"See if he even realises that you were separated just now," Osamu adds in a whisper.

“Shut up," you cut the conversation off, not wanting anyone to hear.

“Just sayin’,” he shrugs his shoulders and takes the seat beside Kita.

“Samu-nii!” you hiss at him, giving a hint that you want to sit there.

“What?” he frowns.

“Dumb ass," you curse under your breath before making your way round the table to occupy the vacant chair in front of Osamu instead.

He looks at you with a silent "oh", realising what you meant seconds too late. You roll your eyes at him, pulling out two meal boxes from your backpack and giving one of them to Suna, who is sitting beside you.

"Ugh, you stuffed my lunch into your bag again," he whines, taking the slightly crumpled container from you.

"Sorry," you utter.

"As if you are," Suna opens his box with a small scowl.

"Shut it, I had to queue for 15 minutes to get that," you slam a pair of disposable chopsticks in front of Suna, warning him not to complain further. You would like to focus on your food now, which is also attracting Atsumu at the end of the table. He comes to stand beside you, bending down to inspect the bento.

"What did you get?" he bothers.

"Definitely not your food," you retort, feeding a piece of karaage chicken into your mouth.

"Just a bit, pleaaaaase," Atsumu tries.

"Where's _your_ food?" you grunt, passing your chopsticks to him anyway. Plus, you kind of feel guilty now for crashing his presentation earlier.

"I ate already," he replies, taking a big bite of your rice and chicken.

You smack his shoulder, "are you fucking kidding me?"

"That's good," Atsumu comments, eyes travelling to Osamu's plate now.

"Don't you fucking dare," Osamu pulls his tray closer to him, trying to protect his lunch from Atsumu.

"Your food looks shit, I don't want it anyway," Atsumu sticks his tongue out.

"Miya," Kita interferes and the three of you go quiet. None of you knows which Miya he's referring to but that's definitely a cue to stop bickering. "Can we have a nice lunch, please?"

"Yes, Kita-san," the twins and you answer at the same time in obedience. Atsumu returns to his seat with a sour face, deciding that Osamu's egg rolls that he wanted are not worth the risk of pissing Kita off.

"Which school is hosting the festival this year?" Osamu then prompts.

"Fukurodani, right?" you recall the school name that was printed on the form you filled up earlier.

"Yes," Kita confirms, "Fukurodani Academy."

“Fukurodani’s cool,” Suna compliments, “but I wonder if they can top Seijoh’s festival last year.”

“Oh yes, that was fun!” Atsumu seconds him. He stares into the distance for a second to think, “the only downside was how they only let fourth year students and above to join the contests. The festival's great but last year was definitely the best for me. The duels were crazy, man.”

“Nice. I can join those then!" your excitement is apparent.

"Yeah, you chose the right time to join us," Atsumu echoes.

"What's the festival like?” you gauge, wanting to get an idea since it will be your first time going this year.

“Dude, you're gonna like the festival so much,” Osamu hypes, “it's a weekend full of workshops, pentagram duels, awesome food and pop-up booths selling all sorts of stuff. They always have very rare potion ingredients! Well, it's called the Potions Festival for a reason lol.”

“You’ll meet lots of crazy powerful people too. Remember that clean freak guy who kicked your ass when you dueled him last year?" Suna elbows Atsumu, directing the question to the blonde guy.

Atsumu stays quiet. He slumps in his seat and plays mindlessly with the paper trash of Suna's disposable chopsticks cover.

"No? The one who always had a mask on all the time?" Suna continues. All eyes are on Atsumu now but his mouth remains shut.

"He had like two moles on his forehead, I think?" Suna does not give up and so does Atsumu.

"With wav--"

"I _know_. He had wavy hair," Atsumu finally speaks, flicking the paper in his hand away. It's subtle, but you could hear the lamentation in his voice.

And you wonder why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading till the end! Hope you are enjoying the series so far :)
> 
> I think, my favourite thing about the series is writing about the Miya siblings. I have three younger ones myself, which is why I find the Miya twins endearing because their dynamic really reminds me of my siblings and yes it's true, no matter how annoying they get, I wouldn't know how to live without them.


	4. The Pink Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bright here, but not overwhelming. There's no sense of temperature, only the seldom Bernoulli pull by other nets speeding by. You wonder how it smells since you have no nose to take a sniff. Time is not relevant here; you always find yourself arriving at your destination at the same time you left. Often, the only important thing is your sense of direction (of which, Osamu lacks) because the only thing guiding you is a huge ass ancient wooden compass floating in the space above you like a moon (so you feel like it's always following you).
> 
> It's a trippy place.

Located near the centre of Taishi, Inarizaki High is the town's pride for its design and prestige. The school used to house the prefecture's royalties and even though it has gone through multiple renovations over the years, its Japanese castle architectural elements are still apparent all over the school's exterior. Apart from its unique structure, academic practitioners from all over the world also flock the institution for its symposiums, which are held throughout every school term to discuss multiple magical subjects.

The school's main building is its Rectory and it would be the first thing for one to notice even from afar. The elegant white walls are in stark contrast to its black, pointy roof with golden details forged onto it. Other parts of the school have the same colour palette as well. The school would reach its peak of beauty during spring, when the pink flowers of cherry blossom trees planted around the vast fields are in full bloom. 

Next to the Rectory, the Potions faculty building appears small compared to it, when in fact, the faculty is the second largest after Pentagrams. Its roof manages to reach only half of the rectory's structure, making it the tallest than the rest of the faculty buildings (the Pentagrams faculty only wins in size, not height). A group of students can be seen exiting the Potions building’s main arch as school session for the day is over, including you and Suna, who are walking together towards the gate.

The sunny afternoon sky is decorated with puffy clouds, which are moving lazily in the wind's direction. Rays of sunshine threaten to dazzle your eyes but the cherry blossom trees lining up the stone walkway shade you from them. Soft breeze blows some petals into your way as you enjoy the scent of spring that wafts in the air. You are glad that there are no signs of rain at all today since that would meddle with your after-school plans.

"Gosh, this school is so big, I swear I feel like all of my cousins come here," Suna complains while faking a smile at a first year girl, who is hanging out under one of the trees with her friends.

"Well, literally everyone in Taishi studies here. What do you expect?" you laugh, attention now directed at him and not the surrounding anymore.

"For them to go study somewhere else, I guess," he retorts, sliding his hands into his pants' pockets. The smile on his face has disappeared.

"At least, your sibling is not here," your eyes catch the twins waiting for you under a tree upfront. They also notice your appearance and wave at you two.

"Oh, shut up. If not for them, you won't have any friends," Suna raises a hand at Atsumu and Osamu.

"Whatever. You sure you don't wanna come?" you ask Suna one last time before parting ways with him.

Suna shakes his head, "yeah, I wanna go home."

"Do you need anything?"

"Oh, right. Can you get me some stocks? Sparrow and jellyfish," he takes his wallet out to pass some money to you.

"Won't they go bad before next week's class?" you accept the notes from him.

"It's already Friday, class is on Monday. I think it would be fine," Suna waves his hand, dismissing your concern.

"Okay, see ya," you swerve towards the twins. Suna echoes a goodbye behind you and keeps walking.

"He's really not coming?" Atsumu asks when you are within hearing distance.

"Yeah, but he asked me to get some stuff for him," you respond before stopping in front of them.

"Lazy ass," Osamu disses. "Anyway, can I teleport?"

"Bitch, no," you and Atsumu say at the same time.

"Your sense of direction is so shitty, it'd take forever to get to Kudo Street," you pull a face.

Atsumu then adds, "a lot of people are using the travel dimension at this hour. You'll _surely_ hit someone although I don't know how is that even possible since it's fucking huge in there."

"But if I don't practise, I won't get better at teleporting??" Osamu argues.

Atsumu lets out an exasperated sigh, "fine, you can teleport us on the way home. Let's go," he starts walking to lead the way. You and Osamu follow him from behind, heading towards the end of the walkway where the teleportation station is located at.

The teleportation station consists of five open top cubic spaces lined together, conjoined on their sides. Each cube fits at least five people and has three transparent glass walls with a white marble floor, where you are supposed to draw your pentagrams on. Two auxiliary police officers are on guard to control the flow of traffic, making sure that the students are queueing up to use the cubicles. At the end of the station, you see a group of younger pupils, whom you assume are waiting for their guardians to pick them up because they're not eligible to travel on their own yet. Teleporting licenses can only be acquired once you are sixteen years old.

You, Atsumu and Osamu get in one of the lines and wait for your turn. Every time a cubicle teleports people, you can hear swooshing noises as they dissipate into coloured light sparks and vanish from sight in a blink of an eye. Before long, the pair of siblings in front of you enter the cubicle you're lining up for and you're now at the front of the line. The elder sister draws the teleportation pentagram, her face scrunched up in concentration, and you watch as she conjures blue sparks on the marble floor. 

That's when Atsumu drops the bomb on you.

"You teleport us," he nudges your elbow with his.

You and Osamu look at him wide-eyed, "bitch, what??"

"Why won't you let _me_ teleport, if you're letting her?!" Osamu slaps Atsumu's shoulder with the back of his hand.

"Bitch, I said you will on the way back, didn't I??" Atsumu readjusts his bag's strap that shifted because of Osamu's hit just now.

"Nooooo, Tsumu-nii channnnn!" you whine with a pout, swinging Atsumu's arm in an attempt to change his mind, "I don't want to teleport!"

"And that's why you're getting shitty at it," he shakes you off before pushing you into the now empty cubicle, "go."

"Fuck," you clench your fists but do as you’re told anyway since you don't want to hold the line up with your siblings’ bickering. Plus, Atsumu's right, you haven't been practising ever since you got your license a few months ago.

Once you, Atsumu and Osamu gather in the middle of the cubicle, you inhale a deep breath whilst recollecting the pentagram shape for teleportation. In order to accommodate the number of people teleporting, your pentagram has to be huge and made to fit the whole floor. This will definitely consume a lot of energy. You sigh at the thought.

"She doesn't want to do it," Osamu tries again, "let me!"

"Shut up, Samu. Give her a second. Come on, you're gonna be okay," Atsumu encourages you with a pat on the shoulder.

You click your tongue at him, "I hate you."

Pointing a finger out at the marble underneath, you begin drawing invisible lines from memory that transform into yellow light sparks on the floor. It's a struggle but you manage to complete the shape that now surrounds you and the twins. Due to its size, the pentagram's glow this time is almost blinding and the fizzing noise that it produces is loud in your ears.

"Teleport," you whisper.

The hissing pentagram then floats and spins around the three of you as it nets your bodies tightly. You can feel its particles squeezing to decompose you into molecules. There is stiffness in your muscles and joints that prevents you from moving. The bright light forces you to shut your eyes while the sound is shrieking in your ears. You grit your teeth together and brace yourself for what's to come next.

The sensations become almost unbearable. But before it could get any worse, you find yourself already dissipated into tiny yellow sparks of lights, floating in a different dimension that you're familiar with. The pentagram that you drew has turned into a glowing net, holding your and the twins' dematerialised bodies together. Your mind, still intact even though your body is not, notices other nets of bodies swooshing pass by to get to their destinations through the pink abstract space that you're in.

It's bright here, but not overwhelming. There's no sense of temperature, only the seldom Bernoulli pull by other nets speeding by. You wonder how it smells since you have no nose to take a sniff. Time is not relevant here; you always find yourself arriving at your destination at the same time you left. Often, the only important thing is your sense of direction (of which, Osamu lacks) because the only thing guiding you is a huge ass ancient wooden compass floating in the space above you like a moon (so you feel like it's always following you).

It's a trippy place.

You collect yourself, taking control of the net to carry everyone to Kudo Street- which is situated up north. One push is all it takes for you to zoom through the crowd as the whizzing sound of air friction envelopes you. With awareness of the traffic around, you navigate your way carefully to avoid accidents (it gets super messy when disintegrated bodies collide).

Travelling in the Pink Dimension after school is like walking at a train station during peak hour. Everyone moves at haste in whatever direction they want to. There is not much that can be done to control individuals in a vast space as such. The only rule that applies to travellers is that they have to teleport to and from stations. This is to prevent practitioners from reappearing at a dangerous spot in the physical world when they arrive at their destinations. If you're found to be teleporting from or to an unassigned place, you'll get a ticket for it.

You stay on your path while trying to search for Kudo Street's teleportation station that is supposed to be some floating Greek marble vases. You would say it only took you a few seconds to arrive but time doesn't exist here, so when you see ten vases at your two o'clock, you're pretty sure it doesn't matter anyway.

You choose an Amphora vase that no one was going for and jump into its opening. It becomes dark for a moment before the vase vomits you, Atsumu and Osamu out onto a marble floor, in three pieces. Your brothers stumble a bit before finding their grounds again while you, on the other hand, are bowing down with hands on your knees, panting to catch your breath. You can feel sweat breaking on your forehead and temple.

"Fuck, you two are SO heavy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Ms. Corona's making airlines go out of business, where would you teleport to if you could?


	5. Kudo Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't get lost," Atsumu grabs your hand, worried that you'd get separated from them in the crowd because of the distraction.
> 
> "Oh yeah, I think they opened a few more shops here," Osamu also watches the winged tiny people buzzing everywhere in all directions, "business must be good for them."
> 
> "Well, why won't it be?" Atsumu joins, "not like we can get fairy dust anywhere else. I read they're accepting strawberries as their currency too now. One strawberry equals five blueberries."

When Kudo Street was first established, it was what the name suggests; a street. However, businesses there were able to pick up at a rapid growth without humans' intervention because Taishi was a secluded magic town so it became a favourite stop for magic merchants from all over the world. They mostly brought in potion ingredients and recipes and pentagram scriptures since those were tough to find after practitioners had to find new lands when the purge happened. It wasn't long before words spread among them that Kudo Street had everything that they needed, which was all it took for the practitioners to start teleporting to Taishi.

Demands then began to skyrocket, attracting traders to settle down in Taishi to open all kinds of shops on the street and supply magical goods, even rare ones, for local practitioners and non. Its popularity only grew bigger ever since and from there, little by little, the street expanded into the commercial park that it is today. Kudo Street now houses hundreds of stores where you can find anything magical you can think of and wish for.

"Come on, now," Atsumu calls to get you off the marble platform, "or the next teleporter will bump into you."

You let out one last pant as you exit the cubicle, "I'm tired."

"You're so out of shape," Osamu comments. The three of you walk together following the paved walkway towards the hustle and bustle up ahead.

"I'm not!" you snap at him, "obviously a girl can't carry two boys who are bigger than her??"

He responds in a mocking voice, "oBviOusLy a gIrL caN't cArRy twO bOYs whO aRe-"

"Damn, why are there so many people?" Atsumu cuts him off, directing your and Osamu's attention forward and indirectly stopping your bickering. He's right. You can see heavy traffic at the entrance, which is a huge black metal archway with climbing red roses decorating it. Its apex holds golden letters that spell out "Kudo Street".

"Wow, there are a lot of fairies today," you take notice of the numerous specks of glitters the size of a thumb flying in between people.

"Don't get lost," Atsumu grabs your hand, worried that you'd get separated from them in the crowd because of the distraction.

"Oh yeah, I think they opened a few more shops here," Osamu also watches the winged tiny people buzzing everywhere in all directions, "business must be good for them."

"Well, why won't it be?" Atsumu joins, "not like we can get fairy dust anywhere else. I read they're accepting strawberries as their currency too now. One strawberry equals five blueberries."

"Love how their economy is growing while ours is failing. Their prices have gone up, you know," Osamu comments, "100 grams of fairy dust is now 50 blueberries! Can't believe it used to be just 10 blueberries."

"Who cares, I'd pay them as many blueberries as they want. They're so adorable in their glittery outfits!" you coo at two fairies carrying a strawberry together by its sepals, flying across your face before landing on a tree branch to eat the fruit.

As soon as you pass through the arch, the stone walkway is spread out into multiple directions, connecting shops together on either side of it. Due to the unplanned growth of the street, various types of shops are scattered without a pattern. However, there are directories all over the place to guide you so before going further, you make a stop at a nearby one.

"Should we go to the new stocks shop first?" you point a finger on the map, sifting through names under the category titled "Potion Ingredients". "What's its name again?"

"Uh, what was it? It has a cringy name," Atsumu thinks aloud.

"Is it this one?" your finger stops at "Stocks-holm Syndrome".

"Lol yeah, that one," Osamu laughs, unironically entertained. "That's smart."

"You gotta get a better sense of humour, man," Atsumu snorts, "that's east from here. Let's go."

"As if you have a better one," Osamu retorts as the three of you start walking (and bickering) again towards the east.

"What does stocks have anything to do with the syndrome anyway?" Atsumu lifts an eyebrow at him.

"Bet they just thought it's cool to use a One Direction song as their name," you roll your eyes.

"Ew, do you  _ really _ think only One Direction knows that syndrome?" Atsumu makes a face, "and does One Direction think  _ they're _ cool for using it in their song?"

"Bet they just thought it's gonna make them sound smart," Osamu scoffs.

"Shut up, it's a good song and oh my God, you losers also listen to them. Stop dissing!" you hiss, hurt that your brothers are being disrespectful towards the most talented band in the world.

"I only listen to WMYB and everybody does so it doesn't count," Atsumu shrugs.

"Dude," Osamu looks at him in disbelief, "I think only fans could say What Makes You Beautiful's acronym in one breath effortlessly so you better shut up now."

"Fuck off, Samu. Oh wow, there's a new potion shop," Atsumu diverts the topic not so elegantly.

But you and Osamu take the bait and stop in your tracks thanks to the small crowd outside of the shop. Its glass panel door makes a delightful tinkling sound every time someone pushes it open. In the window display, you take notice of the cute potion bottles lined up neatly on a white fur mat. Multiple "Pink Potions' Opening Sale!" posters are also pasted on the glass wall. From where you're standing, you can tell that every corner of the place is painted with pastel pink, but what's really catching your attention to go inside for a better look is the complementing white and gold interior decoration.

"Let's go in!" you rush inside, leaving your brothers no choice other than to follow you.

The inside of the shop is as pretty as you expected it to be; the floor and poles are made of shiny marble, there is a chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling and potions are arranged on glass racks and labeled properly by their names and functions. Apart from that, you're also wowed by the products' packaging. It's not often for ready-made potions to be sold aesthetically so you're very intrigued by the glass vessels of different sizes and shapes that they come in. And the corks are pink too! Usually, they all are just packed in boring cylindrical bottles.

You go through the aisles to see what type of potions they have and mostly, they're all common ones for healing (flu, insomnia, diarrhea, rashes, etc.) and non-healing (iris colouring, muscle builder, bone growth, hair extension, etc.) purposes. Seeing how the shop focuses a lot on its branding, you are quite suspicious of its quality. You take one of the test tube shaped vessel that holds nail colouring potion and study the directions of use label that is stamped on it:

"1. Consume potion after a proper meal. 2. Colour will show after 5-10 minutes."

Okay, that's pretty normal for a nail colouring potion.

"CAUTION: Use only as directed. Seek healer's advice if there are allergy reactions or discomfort after use."

That's normal too.

"Product is guaranteed to take effect for up to one month or we will return your money!"

Oh wow, just a month? That's shit.

On one hand, a healing potion's quality is usually defined by how effective it is for curing your illnesses and diseases. On the other hand, potions with non-healing properties (usually for body enhancements or alterations) are judged by how long its effects would last on one's body so one month is terrible. Good alteration potions should last you at least three months but oh well, there's no harm in trying this cute little stuff.

You then bring the bottle with you to search for Atsumu, who you find is also looking at some potions two aisles away. He reaches for one of them and inspects its ingredient label, nodding away to himself. You arrive at his side and read the potion's name tag.

"'Sleep Well, Sweet Dreams'? Why do you want sweet dreams?" you frown at him.

"Why  _ don't  _ I want sweet dreams?" Atsumu retorts, frowning back at you.

"Will it work?" Osamu appears from behind you, almost making you drop the bottle in your hand.

"I doubt it," you remark, "pretty stuff is usually useless."

"The ingredients look legit though," Atsumu lifts his shoulders, "guess I'll see if it works or not."

"So you're getting that?" you prod.

"Yeah," he shrugs again.

"Ok then, Tsumu-nii channnnnn," you loop yourself around his arm with a sweet smile on your face, "can you pay for mine too, pleeeeeease? It's for my nails."

"EUGH," Atsumu rolls his eyes, "leech!" but takes the potion that you picked anyway before heading for the counter, with you still hanging onto him like a koala.

He places the two bottles on the counter and at the same time, Osamu slides another one in quietly.

"Tsumu, can I get this," he whispers.

Atsumu clicks his tongue, eyes gawking at his twin, "oi!"

"Pleeease," Osamu averts his gaze, embarrassed that the cashier is watching the drama that is enfolding before him.

Atsumu grabs Osamu's bottle to take a quick look at the label. "Taste bud enhancer?" he questions.

"I wanna taste the difference between normal salt and sea salt," Osamu explains his intention, still whispering.

Atsumu gives him a disbelief look, "weird ass bitch."

"Fine, I'll put it back," Osamu pulls a face, extending his hand out to Atsumu.

"Gosh, just take it," Atsumu returns the potion back to the cashier instead of Osamu's hand.

"So... one receipt?" the cashier asks for confirmation, not missing the grin on Osamu's face.

Atsumu sighs, "yes, please."

Ah, yes. The curse of being an elder sibling; having to fund your younger siblings' ridiculous purchases along with your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one has been making fun of 1D so I had to


End file.
